


Guns in Her Garters

by shambhalala



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a gif of Gal Gadot, F/M, Since she's my face claim for Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambhalala/pseuds/shambhalala
Summary: Just a short fic based on my Uncharted OC, Josephine. She has a rather alluring secret to share with Sam.





	Guns in Her Garters

_Inspired by[this](https://to-galgadot.tumblr.com/post/164727453811) gif of Gal Gadot_. _For those of you who aren_ ’ _t aware_ , _she_ ’ _s my face claim for Josie_ , _and this is definitely something she_ ’ _d do_.

 _Just a short fic based on Sam and my OC_ ,  _[Josie](https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/post/168230147005/meet-my-oc-name-josephine-olivia-coleman#notes)_. _Enjoy_!

Warnings: very mild NSFW content, mention of firearms, mild cursing.

Word count: 1,231

Songs that helped me write this:

[‘Bang Bang’ by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0HDdjwpPM3Y&t=ODZkZThkYjZjYTdjNzNiMTExMzI3N2Q1ZjYxZjU0YmVmNTY3N2Y1MSxsOFZzZzJPYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170097126105%2Fguns-in-her-garters-sam-drake-x-oc&m=1)

[‘Death of a Bachelor’ by Panic! At The Disco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIT4seGdXn_Y&t=MjcxNmZhZDUxY2MxNzRkZmQwYzhkOGQ4ZDFhMGRmMjA1Y2Y4ZmZmMSxsOFZzZzJPYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvEzjnUsPVf7CDJsQNwyfnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshambhalala.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170097126105%2Fguns-in-her-garters-sam-drake-x-oc&m=1) ( _yes_ , _again_ )

* * *

Treasure hunting. A downright dirty business to be in, and we loved every second of it.

Well,  _almost_  every second. Being around insufferable rich people was, unfortunately, sometimes a part of the job.

Sully had pulled Sam and I on a last-minute heist based on some loose leads from, yet another, sketchy client. With little information to go off other than a few scraps of historical texts and some half-assed Wikipedia entries, Sully schmoozed his way up the ladder of the rich and educated, and secured us tickets to an evening filled with champagne, canapes, and rare treasures in glass cases, in the hopes of gaining some intel. The evening would no doubt be a long and boring one… if it didn’t end in gunfire. Knowing our luck, it would.

Competition for the famed treasure of the Knights Templar was fierce. We’d already been ambushed whilst caving near Siurana mere days ago, so it was only a matter of time before our competitors caught up with us. We needed to be on our guard.

One huge perk of these drawn out evenings, however, was getting to see Sam in attire that was very unusual for him; a tuxedo. I’d just finished fastening on my heels when he stepped out of the bathroom, looking crisp and clean in black and white, and smelling of cologne. He held a half full glass of whiskey in his left hand.

I tucked a rogue strand of hair behind my ear and stood up to face him, now only a few inches shorter than him. I cast my eyes to the drink in his hand and raised my eyebrows, as his gaze travelled up and down my physique several times.

“Should you really be drinking right before the job?” I asked, placing one hand on my hip.

“Should you really be wearing a dress like that?” Sam quipped back at me.

I scoffed and glanced down at my black chiffon. The fabric was thin and delicate, short sleeved so my tattoos were on display. The whole thing finished a couple of inches above my knee.

“What’s wrong with my dress?” I questioned.

“Well, I mean… nothing, you look amazing, but it’s more like ‘bachelorette party’ than ‘I’m ready to converse with a bunch of high class archaeologists’,” he reasoned, his eyes lingering on my exposed legs. His tongue flicked across his bottom lip despite his comment.

“Well, I’ll have you know that my dress actually has a  _practical_  purpose, unlike your drinking,” I replied, taking my tube of lipstick from the nightstand, and walking to the mirror.

“Hey, it calms my nerves!” Sam protested.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and turned to face my reflection, coating my lips in red. I could see Sam eyeing me in the reflection, a curious smile gracing his expression.

“Go on then, what’s so,” he made speech marks with his free hand, “ _practical_  about your dress?”

“Well, it has a very handy secret.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow at me, his smile widening with piqued curiosity. He let out an amused hum, and took another sip of his drink.

I turned around, feeling my stomach flutter in anticipation of revealing my secret. I tossed my lipstick tube onto the bed with a smirk, and turned my attention to Sam. He was still staring at me, waiting.

Without a word, I flicked my dress up with both hands. I withdrew two pistols from the holsters that were secretly squeezing my thighs, and pointed them towards the ceiling.

Sam’s eyes widened for a split second before he spluttered on his drink, hastily placing it down with several harsh coughs. He punched his chest several times and I laughed at him, returning my weapons to their homes. I felt my chest swelling with confidence; even after being in love with each other for so long, I still had that effect on him.

Once Sam regained his composure, he looked at me again, his eyes now darkened with pure lust. He took one step towards me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

“Oh, sweetheart, you should  _not_  have shown me those, I’m gonna have to confiscate this  _whole_  outfit,” his voice was low and raspy. His grip on me tightened as he pushed our bodies against each other.

“I think you’re forgetting who has the guns here, darling,” I replied, draping my hands over his shoulders, and letting them dangle down his back. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, heat enveloping my body.

“Well I’ve got one pointed at you right now,” Sam smirked.

“Yeah, I can feel it,” I grinned at him.

He grinned back at me, our lips meeting each other’s hungrily in a matter of milliseconds. The bitter taste of Sam’s whiskey exploded in my mouth, drowning out all my other senses. My heart fluttered once more as Sam bit my lip, his hands roaming up and down my back. His fingers quickly landed on the zipper of my dress.

A knock sounded from our hotel room door, causing us to break apart with annoyed exhalations.

“That’ll be Sully,” I sighed.

“I swear to god, what is it with senior citizens interrupting us?” Sam complained, stepping away from me and placing a hand on the door handle.

“Um, Sam…”

He seemed oblivious to the marks across his mouth as he opened the door.

Sully stepped inside, wearing an equally dashing tuxedo. He stared at Sam, then flicked his eyes towards me, then back to Sam. A small smirk peeked out from underneath his moustache, and his eyebrows shot up.

“Well, don’t you look… red.”

Sam frowned at him in confusion.

“What’re you talkin’ about?” he asked.

Sully’s smirk deepened as he circled a finger around his mouth area.

Sam turned to me, and his eyes widened as he saw the state of my lips.

“I tried to warn you,” I chuckled. Sully laughed with me as I took some tissues from the nightstand, wiping my mouth with one, and passing one to Sam.

“Have to say, I’m disappointed, darlin’. Thought you’d trained him to behave better than that by now,” Sully joked.

“Hey, I’m not the one with guns in my garters!” Sam objected as he wiped at the corners of his mouth.

Sully’s eyebrows knitted together, and he cast his gaze to me.

“ _Seriously_?”

“Well it’s easier than carrying a clutch!” I replied, grabbing my lipstick and hastily reapplying it.

Sully tutted and shook his head. “You two are like somethin’ outta a goddamn Fleming novel,” he said. He motioned to the door.

“Shall we?”

Sam held an arm out to me, smiling at me with a loving shine to his eyes. I beamed back at him, tucked my hand around his bicep, and the three of us exited the room. The door closed behind us with a click.

Sam and I walked together, with Sully a few steps ahead of us. I felt Sam’s breath tickle my ear as he ducked his head down to whisper to me.

“You gotta show me that again later,” he insisted.

I turned to him, looking up at him under hooded eyelids.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” I replied with a wink.

Sam chuckled at me and kissed my cheek. Maybe this evening would be interesting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This doesn't relate to my main fic featuring Josie (which is still in progress), it was just something fun that I wanted to write. Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!  
> Follow me on Tumblr! - https://shambhalala.tumblr.com/


End file.
